


A Syncopated Variation

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [3]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Syncopated Variation

Changmin finds it odd that he has no sense of disorientation when he wakes up in Yunho's bed, wrapped around Jaejoong. Not the slightest start at Yunho's hand on his thigh, Jaejoong's scent in his nose, Yunho's eyes meeting his. Okay, that's a little disturbing considering where his own hand is, but Yunho just winks at him and flexes against his palm. Changmin closes his fist and gives a not gentle squeeze, then pulls away. His hand is caught by the one that had been on his leg and Yunho mouths, "Don't go." Changmin inclines his head in the direction of the clock, but Yunho hangs on and whispers, "We have the day off."

The offer is so very, very tempting that it takes him leaning down to kiss Yunho and feeling Jaejoong snuggle closer to Yunho's chest for him to decide. He removes Yunho's hand from his wrist and places it on Jaejoong's back. Yunho sighs and Changmin smiles, but leaves the room anyway.

He manages to collect his clothes on the way out and a quick detour to his room lets him find something more suitable for a morning at home. The shower wakes him up a little more, but he regrets the loss that also results. It's more metaphorical than anything, this washing away of their presence. And he could have stayed, he wanted to stay, it's not as if he felt like he was intruding. That's why he couldn't stay; he should have felt the intruder, it was right to leave. He scrubs extra hard to reinforce the lesson.

There's a sense of deja vu when he opens the bathroom door to find Jaejoong waiting there in the hallway with an open white shirt and sleep mussed hair. Of course, in the video Jaejoong didn't press him against the bathroom door and kiss him senseless. So much for reinforcing the lesson.

"Good morning," Jaejoong says when he finally allows Changmin to breathe and then pushes Changmin out of the room by closing the door. Changmin is pretty sure Jaejoong had pants on in that video, too.

Yunho is leaning out if his doorway just enough for his smirk to be visible. "Yoochun isn't in his room," he says.

A little random, but.... "This surprises you?"

Yunho shrugs. "Someone should check that they both got home last night. I certainly didn't hear them." Changmin flushes as he realizes what they likely heard when they did come in. Yunho jerks his head toward the next door down the hall.

"Why me?" Changmin asks.

"You're dressed."

Changmin looks down at his most disreputable pair of jeans, the only item of clothing he's wearing, then takes a few steps closer and, yeah, it seems he is the only one close to fitting that description. He gives Yunho a leisurely kiss on his way by--who would have thought doorframes would become one of his main turn-ons--then says, "I figured you were owed a balance for the one I got from Jaejoong this morning."

It only takes a few seconds for Yunho to catch on. "Becoming a gentleman, are you?"

"Not if I can help it." Changmin grins as he continues down the hall.

At Junsu's door, he listens carefully and then knocks. There is a sound from inside that could be broadly interpreted as, "Come in." He opens the door carefully and takes the trio of steps to clear the closet and look into the rest of the room. Yoochun is there, sleeping on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow. Junsu is on his back, his head turned toward Yoochun and showing off a love bite on his neck that the makeup artists will love to chastise him for. Junsu's head turns, his eyes opening slowly, and suddenly he's awake.

"Thief!" Changmin backs up a step, not sure what Yoochun might have said, as Junsu reaches under the bed and then rolls out to look under as well. When he doesn't find what he's searching for he rests his elbows on the mattress and asks, "The bat?"

"The bat's gone," Yoochun mumbles into the pillow.

"Why's the bat gone?"

Changmin is certain he sees the very edges of a grin before Yoochun lifts his head off the pillow. "One, because damaging said thief would piss off management, make his mother cry, and turn thousands of fangirls on the rest of us in a murderous frenzy. And two, because if you so much as grazed him, even by accident, you'd be so broken up about it you'd be useless for weeks. Months! And that would make my life hell."

"But why's the bat gone?"

Yoochun groans into the pillow while Junsu collapses into a fit of giggles. And Changmin makes a mental note to get his DVD back.

"I'm making breakfast. Anyone want any?"

He leans against the wall waiting for his heart to slow and wishing Jaejoong wouldn't sneak up on him like that. Junsu nods, Yoochun raises his hand, and Jaejoong wraps his arm around Changmin's waist and leans on his shoulder.

"Yoochun," Jaejoong says and waits until Yoochun lifts his head to look. "Thank you." Then he disappears.

Yoochun stares at Changmin for a few moments and then presses his face back into the pillow with a dramatic sigh. Junsu starts laughing again, then pats him on the head which starts Yoochun beating him with the pillow. Changmin takes this as his cue to leave.

He meets freshly showered and fully dressed Yunho on his way to the kitchen. "I feel like one of those carnival plushies won by playing a silly game."

"You are," Yunho says with a wicked grin and an arm thrown over Changmin's shoulders. "But you're one of the large, super deluxe models."

"Thank you so much, hyung."

"Any time."

The phone rings as they reach the kitchen and Yunho goes to answer it. Changmin pours two cups of coffee, giving Yunho's a chance to cool. He brushes by Jaejoong while getting cream for himself and the smile he's given erases any lingering impression of being just a prize. "I should finish getting dressed," he says and sets his coffee at his place on the table.

"Entirely unnecessary." Jaejoong has his hands on Changmin's shoulders and is strongly encouraging him into his chair. Once he's seated, Jaejoong's touch becomes seductive, caressing his back and down his arms. Jaejoong leans over his shoulder and scoops some of the melon from the serving bowl into the smaller one at Changmin's place. "I meant it, you know," Jaejoong whispers.

"Mm?"

"The thank you. I would have hated to have missed a moment of last night."

What do you say to something like that? Changmin can't think of anything so he kisses Jaejoong instead. They break apart at a sound coming from the doorway, where Junsu is trying to leave, Yunho is trying to get in and Yoochun is caught in the middle.

"Coffee!" Yoochun bellows, and miraculously a path is cleared. "Thank you," he says, straightens his shirt and heads to the pot. If Yoochun is drinking coffee, it's better to let him have a cup or two before talking to him. Jaejoong brings over Yunho's cup and tea for himself and Junsu. But he doesn't make it into his own chair, before Yunho pulls him into his lap.

"I have a favour to ask."

"The phone call," Changmin says.

Yunho nods and Jaejoong starts to shake his head. "No. No, it's our day off. There is an agreement." He takes the collar of Yunho's shirt in both hands. "An agreement."

"I know. But how would you like to have a couple of days in the country? For all of us."

Changmin glances over at Junsu, who shrugs, and then glances up at Yoochun who has come to stand between them. He's frowning and stirring his coffee--and its six spoons of sugar--very quietly. Jaejoong takes a deep breath. "What would we be doing there?"

"Nothing. Two days off. No drop by visits, no call-ins, no computers, no phones...."

"No phones?!" Changmin grins at the panic of the other three.

"One phone for emergencies. But," Yunho reaches up and cups Jaejoong's cheek, "there is an interview this afternoon and they want me to do it to help keep up the momentum before the summer tours. I said I would do it, for that little holiday, and if you were the one to come with me." Yunho drops his chin and then looks up coyly through his eyelashes.

"And they said yes?" Junsu asks. "To both conditions?"

"They hesitated more about Jaejoong than the holiday." Yunho leans close to place a peck on Jaejoong's lips. "Our lack of professionalism," he sneers.

"You should have asked for three days," Changmin says, his mouth full of fruit now that he knows what's going on. Yunho pelts a piece of melon at him. "Hey! I would've gone with you."

Jaejoong stares at him for a moment and then starts to laugh. "That would be interesting. Put someone else in the hospital for stress at the very least."

"They'd probably end up putting Junsu between the two of you, which would put me between...," Yoochun mutters, trailing off as he looks down at Changmin. "I need more coffee." He's turned back to the counter before Junsu puts his head down on the table, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Yunho is pleading with Jaejoong in an all out assault; the soft look in his eyes sending the first strike at Jaejoong's heart. The soft words being whispered in Jaejoong's ear likely appealing to his devotion to the rest of them. But Changmin suspects that the soft touches are the final blow as Yunho's hands run up Jaejoong's arms, over his shoulders. Jaejoong eventually nods as Yunho feeds him a piece of melon and Yunho's soft smile widens.

By the time Yoochun turns back, the mischief has returned to Yunho's eyes. "Yoochun, look at that." Yunho points at Changmin's chest, and the purple bruise just above his nipple. "That's where you give a hickey."

Bastard. Changmin fumes silently, narrowing his eyes at Yunho, but then Junsu sits up, his fingers at his neck. He jumps out of his chair and into the hallway to find a mirror.

"Yoochun!" Junsu's well-trained lungs are capable of rattling the windows.

"It was self preservation," Yoochun says calmly, while leaning against the counter.

"Saved your ass, did it?" Jaejoong asks, grinning, as he sucks on another piece of melon held between his fingers.

Yoochun takes a sip of his coffee. "This morning, hyung, that's not even approaching funny." Junsu stomps back into the kitchen and Yoochun looks at him sidelong. "Was it worth it?"

Junsu pauses, his scowl wavering, the answer shining in his eyes. "Barely," he growls and flops into his chair. "Are we having breakfast?"

Jaejoong nods, popping the rest of his piece of melon in his mouth as he gets off of Yunho's lap. Yoochun moves to his chair, his fingertips trail along the skin above the collar of Junsu's t-shirt as he passes by. Junsu melts. Yoochun makes a point of not looking at him, and Junsu melts further. Then he catches Changmin watching them. He leans over and whispers in Changmin's ear, "He's embarrassed. He won't look at me when he's thinking something and he's embarrassed by it."

Yoochun glances up, holds Changmin's gaze for a second, then closes his eyes completely behind the safety of another sip. It's what goes on behind those eyes that attracted Changmin in the first place and now, watching him drink that syrup he calls coffee, casting sidelong glances at Junsu when he thinks he won't get caught, Changmin remembers the other things that he's recently come to appreciate: Yoochun's sweetness and heat.

"Will it be safe to leave you unattended?" Jaejoong murmurs in his ear while setting down a bowl of boiled eggs. Changmin hopes his blush isn't as bright as it feels, but he still out-stares the questioning looks from the other three. After which, thankfully, food becomes the main focus of attention.

With breakfast finished, five pairs of hands clear the table completely in one trip. Yunho and Jaejoong leave to get ready for the interview and Junsu stays to help Changmin. Without being asked. Yoochun scowls at them both and then disappears.

"What's going on?" Changmin asks over the running water.

"I'm teasing him too much. Whatever I get when he eventually snaps, I'll deserve," Junsu admits. "But I can't help it. I'm a little jealous."

This is what he was afraid of.

That Jaejoong and Yunho had fit him so effortlessly into their bed is a gift he'd never expected to receive. There is no way that he would risk upsetting the balance the five of them have found out of bed. And yet he had last night. This has to be fixed. This has to be able to be fixed.

He thinks about it hard as they finish the dishes and realizes, as he is putting away the last plate, that he's run out of time; he'll have to say something to Junsu. Might as well start with the traditional opening. "I hope you can forgive me."

Junsu turns from wiping off the table. "For what?"

Changmin knows he doesn't have to right to complain about Junsu making this difficult, but damn it, hyung! "For Yoochun. For getting in the middle...."

"You haven't been in the middle yet." Changmin blinks and looks at Junsu. He hadn't really been doing that while attempting the apology and so he's missed the beginning of what has turned into a ridiculously sexy grin. And why hasn't he seen that one before? Junsu takes a step closer and tosses the dishcloth into the sink. "Although I think we should put Yoochun in the middle first. I've been mean and you've been teasing him all night."

"I have?"

"He has an impressive imagination."

Now Junsu is almost leaning against him. Almost. And Changmin is recovering enough to see what he's up to. "He told you that my kisses haunted his dreams? That the heat of my hands lingered on his skin?"

Junsu's eyes light with amused appreciation. "No. Not exactly. But being jealous, I assumed they would."

"So," Changmin whispers, leaning close to Junsu's ear. "Who's the one with the impressive imagination?"

"I prefer not to imagine when I can confirm."

Changmin's not sure who moves first, but, yes, he's kissing Junsu in the kitchen. God, he's kissing Junsu. Yoochun is too sweet to resist, Yunho is a challenge he can't back down from, and Jaejoong is...well, Jaejoong. But Junsu is far too real, contains too many possibilities. Changmin's not sure he's ready for this.

Junsu must have caught on to some of his confusion and tries to pull away. Suddenly Changmin knows everything is fine. All those possibilities are tied to Junsu's heart; if there is anyone worth risking getting lost in, it's Junsu. Changmin follows Junsu's movement, relaxing into the remaining edges of the kiss, and Junsu hums in approval as he leans toward Changmin again, burying his hands in Changmin's hair. Changmin takes his own hold, his hands pressing firmly on Junsu's back, clutching a bit at his shirt. Junsu inhales sharply through his nose, his mouth opening in automatic response to the gasp, and Changmin takes advantage. A tentative taste inside Junsu's lips quickly becomes more than just a taste as Junsu opens wider and his tongue starts his own exploration.

It is in this rhythm of give and take that Changmin notices the beat is not being confined to the kisses. Junsu's hips are rocking against his, though Junsu doesn't seem aware of doing it; Changmin's seen how his hips move when Junsu's paying attention. The memory draws a growl from the back of his throat and he dives deep, taking everything he can find. When he breaks the kiss, Junsu doesn't fight him.

"Wow," he says.

"Yeah." Junsu sounds breathless and his eyes are still closed. As they open, Junsu slides his hands down to Changmin's arms and Changmin loosens his hold to rest his hands on Junsu's hips. They both push a bit, to put some distance between them.

"Good idea," Junsu says. "We need to go say goodbye to Yunho and Jaejoong anyway."

"Yeah," Changmin agrees. Before he lets go, he has to add, "That was a surprise."

Junsu nods, grinning. "There seems to be a lot of that going around."

They come into the living room to find Jaejoong talking to Yoochun. Junsu heads over to them while Changmin skirts the edge, planning on heading back to his room. He's cut off by crossing paths with Yunho on his own way out. Yunho stops in front of Changmin, looks at Jaejoong and tilts his head toward the exit, then he looks at Changmin and his eyes narrow. He lifts his hand and brushes at Changmin's lower lip with his thumb, before sucking the pad between his own lips. "Tasting something good, were you?" he murmurs, then grins wide and heads to the door.

Changmin is still stunned when Jaejoong pauses in front of him. Jaejoong looks back into the living room and smiles sweetly. "Be good. Play nice," he says to everyone, then he traps Changmin against the wall. Again.

After the prelude in the kitchen, Jaejoong's goodbye kiss should have melted him into a puddle on the spot, and would have if he couldn't hear Yunho snickering a couple of meters away. Changmin breaks the kiss and raises an eyebrow at him. "You're not getting compensated for this one."

"Not at the moment anyway," Yunho says, still grinning, and opens the door. Jaejoong walks out, slowly shaking his head and flashing Yunho a wide smile as he passes by.

Changmin stays resting against the wall to catch his breath. What has he gotten himself into? Really all he'd wanted last night was a few...dozen kisses from Yoochun.

He looks up to find Yoochun staring at him. Changmin's not sure what to read in his expression; Yoochun drops his eyes quickly and puts away the music he was looking through with Jaejoong before moving across the room like he has somewhere else he has to be.

"Where you off to?" Junsu asks as he catches hold of Yoochun's shirt tail from his sprawl on the sofa.

"Practice." Yoochun shakes loose of Junsu's grasp. "Don't worry, I'll put my earphones on." He glances up at Changmin as he speaks and Changmin knows that Yoochun knows about the kitchen. Junsu sits up a bit, frowning, then glances at Changmin. Junsu's right, he can't let Yoochun leave.

Yoochun has more furniture to maneuver around to reach the hallway, so Changmin manages to cut him off, just barely, and even then he looks like he's preparing to fight his way past. Changmin takes a deep breath; the strategy worked once. "I'm sorry. Not for kissing you, I can't be sorry for that. But for messing up everything else. I don't want you to feel that you have to avoid me."

He looks up carefully, meeting Yoochun's questioning stare, but Junsu is applauding silently behind Yoochun's back and Changmin can't help tossing a glare at him. The change in focus must have cued Yoochun to turn around, but by the time Junsu's in view, he's studying the ceiling, with his arms spread across the back of the sofa. Changmin leans close over Yoochun's shoulder and says, "Your boyfriend's a brat."

"Yes, he is." Yoochun licks his lips, drawing Changmin's attention so that he sees the smile that follows. "But he fucks like a demon."

Oh. However, the news is not as much of a surprise as it would have been half an hour ago.

"And you kiss like an angel," Changmin says softly, brushing his lips over the edge of Yoochun's ear.

"Okay, Changmin. Now you've blown it, you're getting sappy," Junsu says, rising to his feet. Yoochun waves him back down.

"Shut up and mind your own business." Junsu complies, reclining again with one knee bent and resting against the back, and both his arms stretched over his head, his wrists crossed on the sofa arm.

"I don't know what to think about this," Yoochun says quietly.

"Me either," Changmin whispers, rubbing his cheek against Yoochun's hair. "You ran away." Damn. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't mean for that to slip out and sound as needy and pathetic as it did. Yoochun turns around and stares up at him, and Changmin takes a page out of Yoochun's survival book and closes his eyes to hide. Damn.

He feels the heat at almost the same moment he feels the breath. "I did not run away," Yoochun says against his lips. It's almost a kiss, it would have been a kiss, if not for Junsu falling off the sofa in gales of laughter.

"Brave, brave Sir Robin," he manages to gasp between waves of hysteria. Yoochun's head falls against Changmin's chest.

"That's it. No more movies for the two of you," Changmin says, torn between disgust and joining Junsu on the floor in laughter.

Yoochun growls against Changmin's skin then stands up straight, looking Changmin in the eyes. "There's only one way to deal with him," he points a thumb over his shoulder, "when he's like this."

"How's that?"

This is what he remembers from last night, Yoochun kissing him like he was the tastiest thing on the table. All wet lips and light tongue and enough heat to turn him to ash. This time though, they aren't stuck in some cold stairwell, they're heading down the hall to a big, soft bed.

"Wait. Wait for me." With Junsu trying to find enough strength to follow. Yoochun flips him off. "My sheets are a mess," he calls, although his voice indicates he's closing the distance.

Yoochun steers them in a sharp but smooth turn toward his room, smiling in his kiss at his success, and Changmin opens his eyes to peek at Junsu, who has actually managed to stand with the help of the hallway wall. His grin is blinding.

Once in Yoochun's room, Changmin asks, "Are we waiting?"

"Why should we?" Yoochun has his fingers at the button of Changmin's jeans. "Super 'Su never waits."

"That's...an exaggeration." Junsu says from the doorway, then snuggles up close behind Yoochun. "I will always wait for you."

"Ha!"

"Always," Junsu whispers in Yoochun's ear and nuzzles the skin underneath it. Yoochun closes his eyes, his hand coming up to brush Junsu's face.

Breathing seems too intrusive at the moment; even so, Changmin takes a small step to the side, hoping he can leave without being noticed. Yoochun's eyes fly open, then narrow as he gives Changmin a shove that sends him bouncing on the bed. "Now who's running away?"

"It looked like you would prefer some time alone."

"We are having time alone. With you."

"How is that alone?"

"How can we," Yoochun waves his hand between Junsu and himself, "be alone if we're together?"

Changmin opens his mouth to answer but then the tenuous logic of the argument sinks in. He sighs instead. "Now you're getting picky."

"Yeah!" Junsu puts his hand up for a high-five; Yoochun obliges before bouncing up onto the bed.

Yoochun goes back to work on the jeans so Changmin does the same to Yoochun's shirt. Over Yoochun's shoulder, he sees Junsu strip off his t-shirt and track pants so when he feels extra hands on his jeans, Changmin lifts his hips enough so that they are removed just as quickly. He pushes Yoochun's shirt off of his shoulders and into Junsu's waiting hands, then grabs Yoochun and with a twist and a roll gets him into the middle of the bed.

Any complaints from Yoochun end up muffled, because Changmin has been kissed far too much today. It's time he does some of the kissing. As sweet as Yoochun's lips are, there is so much more of him within reach now than there was last night. Changmin moves down to mouth Yoochun's jaw, nuzzle at the same spot under his ear that Junsu had, place wet kisses down his neck. As Changmin reaches the collarbone, Yoochun gasps and Changmin glances up to find Junsu grinning too wide for it to be just pleasure at getting the last of their clothes off. Seeing Changmin watching, the grin gets bigger.

"Don't mind me. As you were," Junsu says as he tosses Yoochun's pants on a chair. He goes around to the far side of the bed and opens the bedstand drawer, taking out familiar packets and a bottle.

It's not that Changmin didn't know. How could he not know?! But he hadn't really thought that far ahead. Not seriously. It hasn't been twenty-four hours since a vague impression coalesced into an actual idea. When has he had a chance to think? He hears Yoochun say his name softly and realizes that he's been staring, lost in his doubts. He returns his attention to Yoochun, who adds, "It's only an option."

"However," Junsu says to get their attention and raises an eyebrow at Changmin. "You are the resident thief."

Changmin can't help but grin at the reminder, and realizes they deserve an answer to the underlying question. "Girls. Mostly. And never...." God, he can't even say it, and it's the embarrassment at that thought which makes the blush rise in his face.

"But you want to."

"Junsu," Yoochun chides, but Changmin can't unequivocally deny it. 'Want to' might be overstating it, but still....

Junsu crawls up onto the bed. "He's curious. Considering the way your moans echo through the house, he's got to be curious."

"My moans?!"

 

"But the question is," Junsu continues, "what is he most curious about?" He looks at Changmin like a cat at a goldfish, just waiting for the chance to scoop him up. Being scooped up by Junsu. And just like in the kitchen, suddenly everything is fine again.

"How much time do I have?"

Yoochun swallows a laugh as Junsu blinks. "Huh? Why? What?!"

This time Yoochun gives in and his giggles are so infectious that it takes Changmin a few minutes to answer. "To decide, how much time?"

Junsu sticks his tongue out and Yoochun breathes a last chuckle as he slips an arm around Changmin's back, encouraging him to slide on top for the next kiss. Changmin very quickly understands why. Whatever Junsu had been doing while playing the valet--Yoochun is hard. And sensitive, if the low groan in the back of his throat is anything to go by. Changmin steers the kisses away from Yoochun's mouth to prevent the delicious small sounds from being muffled. While he choreographs the upper parts of their bodies, Yoochun takes care of the lower, nudging Changmin's legs to outside both of his own and Changmin's hips centered on top of his. Then, seeming satisfied, he moves, and it's Changmin's turn to groan.

It only takes a couple of undulations for Changmin to catch the rhythm and he follows Yoochun's lead as best he can until Yoochun's fingers dig into his back with a sudden strength and Changmin stops, raising himself up onto his elbows to make sure that he'd read the signs right. From the look of concentration on Yoochun's face, he had.

"He was mocking me, Yoochun," Junsu pouts, his head close to Yoochun's on the pillow. At least he waited for a good time to be a distraction. Yoochun doesn't open his eyes, but he smiles and threads his fingers into Junsu's hair.

"Then maybe you should decide for him."

There is a flash of teeth and the distraction is gone. Yoochun cups Changmin's neck with his suddenly free hand but instead of pulling Changmin down for a kiss, he uses the leverage to reach up and run his tongue from Changmin's collarbone down his chest. Changmin gives him all the help he can, arching into the touch. It pushes his hips more firmly against Yoochun's which feels really good, but Yoochun looks up after a brief tease of his nipple to say, "Tuck your knees under a bit, give us room to move."

Changmin quickly realizes that his knees will have to tuck up more than a little to keep their groins in contact. His interpretation of who constitutes "us" is also revised as Junsu trails his fingers along the length of Changmin's bent leg. Changmin glances over his shoulder and is surprised not to be met by a cheeky, knowing grin. Instead Junsu is serious, watching his progress with a concentration that suits him. He is so hot when he's focused. Changmin rests his head on Yoochun's shoulder and concentrates as well.

He feels Junsu's palm caressing his buttock down to his thigh, and on the way back up, fingers brush his scrotum and continue along the cleft to circle with surprising slickness, around his anus. He startles at the first intimate touch, but Yoochun holds him close and whispers, "Trust us. Just testing to see if it's curiosity or appetite."

_Trust us._ He does. Of course he does, more than anyone in the world!

Junsu gentles him with the dry hand, moving in unhurried strokes over the larger muscles of his back, shoulder, and leg. With the wet hand, Junsu winds him like a spring, the tension increasing with each butterfly touch, each slippery press given in a much more limited area. Then he feels Junsu's mouth on his hip, tongue tracing the fold at his thigh, until Junsu seems to find just the right spot on Changmin's hipbone if his hum is anything to go by. Changmin should have known that he's not the only one who likes to compete with Yunho. But Junsu is nuts if he thinks Changmin is showing off this hickey.

Yoochun is moving again, or maybe he hasn't stopped, and now that Changmin's getting over the shock of how Junsu has fit into their dance, he wants to get back into step. He nuzzles the skin his face is pressed against and tries to complement Yoochun's movements without disrupting Junsu.

"Just sit a little lower," Yoochun suggests, placing a hand on Changmin's hip near Junsu's head, stopping the motion and brushing through Junsu's hair in the process. Junsu grins, his teeth catching Changmin's flesh with small nips. Changmin feels a soothing hand on his back again, Yoochun's this time; it continues up to run through his hair but it's the feeling of eyes upon him that makes him lift his head. Yoochun is heavy-lidded, with flushed lips curving ever so slightly. "But you can kiss me if you like," Yoochun says.

Or Yoochun can kiss him, because Junsu is getting creative. It is Yoochun's lips and Yoochun's hands that keep Changmin from thinking about it too much. It's the rock of Yoochun's cock against his that makes him sure that stopping all thought would be the best idea. He rarely manages to follow though with the best ideas, but right now just the good intention relaxes him enough so that the next time Junsu uses a bit of pressure, the tip of his finger slides in. Changmin gasps and Junsu bites down hard on the bit of skin between his teeth then completely pulls away. He kisses the spot in apology and adds, "Sorry about that."

"No," Changmin tells him. "It's good. It's all good. Slide it in." Changmin involuntarily grinds down in anticipation of repeating the sensation.

"Oh no," Yoochun says quietly and then arches up against him. The surge of heat is a surprise, and it's another when Junsu reaches between them and cages both their cocks within his fingers. He doesn't hang on tight, he acts as a guide so that Yoochun can thrust and pulse and shake without risk of losing any of the sensations that brought him to that point.

Changmin just watches, his mouth suddenly dry as Yoochun completely abandons himself to the pleasure. Pleasure that is starting to wrap around Changmin with the slick slide of Yoochun's flesh against his and the single finger he'd instructed Junsu to let him experience. And if this ends up feeling half as good as Yoochun looks, he's likely to die from it. The shaking begins to subside; Junsu sets Changmin free, from both hands, but pumps Yoochun's cock a couple of times with a firm grip. The pleasure spikes in Yoochun's expression again briefly, then as it eases, he groans out, "Bastard."

Junsu's smile says that Yoochun can call him "bastard" like that any time he wants. Changmin concurs and lifts himself up from his elbows onto his hands as Junsu leans over and kisses Yoochun. They are always so sweet, the quick kisses stolen by Junsu while in the car or while Yoochun is practicing. The ones stolen by Yoochun, while the camera points away or when they've taken a "wrong turn", are usually gentler. None of these words describe the kiss given here. It sounds wet, it looks hot and while they're distracted, Changmin tries to ease from on top of Yoochun. Tries being the key word.

"He's running away again," Yoochun says against Junsu's lips.

"I'm not," Changmin insists, and glares back at Junsu's raised eyebrow. "Yoochun doesn't need me threatening to collapse on him if your technique is as good as he's advertised."

"Was that a compliment?" Junsu asks, snagging the lube from the table before sitting back on his heels. Yoochun tilts his hand from side to side, fingers spread wide.

Changmin turns back to Yoochun to continue his argument but Yoochun beats him to it. "I want you to stay right here." Yoochun kneads his shoulder with the hand that had come up to stop him moving, threads the other through his hair, which is already starting to get damp at the roots. Then Yoochun smiles, so sated, so contented, that Changmin can't fight him on anything. As Changmin braces more firmly on his hands and knees, Yoochun moves his hand from Changmin's hair, down his chest, to cradle his cock. "Don't worry. I can catch you."

"He's good at that," Junsu purrs. He's teasing the rim again, giving Changmin warning, but it's still a surprise to be breached. He flexes, into it, away from it, he's not sure, but the result is his dick sliding against Yoochun's palm and the combination of the two sensations resonate. He's not sure who sets the pace, it just happens. Everything fits together so perfectly that Changmin doesn't hesitate an instant when Junsu asks, "More?" He just nods eagerly.

The second finger isn't added so easily. They don't tell him to relax though, profound proof of how well they know him. Junsu holds still within him and rubs his lower back. Yoochun tries to distract him with fingertips brushing his cock and his ribs but meets his gaze steadily when Changmin raises his eyes. The stare must have seemed to last too long to Yoochun; he starts to become amused. "Babe, you don't have to look so serious."

"I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate the power of this man's will," Junsu says, starting to move both fingers with long, smooth strokes. Yoochun looks at Junsu with a raised eyebrow then turns back, seeming impressed. He lifts himself up and steals a gentle kiss from Changmin, the kind he usually takes from Junsu. Then he settles back down, returning to his place in the pattern and Changmin closes his eyes again, hiding the extra shine in them. There is no reason that this odd exchange should touch him where it does.

His reactions to the other touches are so much easier to explain. The slickness he's feeding into Yoochun's palm feeds into more slickness. Yoochun has pulled one leg out from between Changmin's and has pressed it against the hip out of Junsu's way. It provides stability, a grounding that allows the other sensations to soar higher. Junsu is scattering kisses along his spine and absently rubbing against his leg. It's a relief for Changmin to have proof that he's not the only one enjoying this. Then the next stroke inside him ends in a twist and pressure in a whole new spot. Changmin gasps, makes sure his arms are securely braced and lets himself shake.

"Okay?" Yoochun asks and Changmin knows that Junsu is asking too.

"Fuck, yeah," he husks out, then wonders if that's the right answer as Yoochun and Junsu get serious.

The movement of Junsu's hand slows but strengthens. The pressure placed on that spot with each thrust of his fingers is not quite painful but makes Changmin dig his fingers into the sheets. Makes him push harder into Yoochun's hand. He feels lips on his shoulder; Yoochun must have lifted himself up on his elbow. Then Yoochun and Junsu shift positions again. Their attention on Changmin never falters, but he knows why they moved and he has to look.

Their lips barely touch. The rhythm of their kisses, their breathing, matches Changmin's and everything they are doing to Changmin. And he can feel it too, the sweet connection, in the press of Junsu's thigh against his, of Yoochun's chest against his arm. It's uncoiling the spring that they have been winding within him. He closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath.

The air rushes out again with a cry. Changmin feels like he's turning inside out. Junsu's fingers haven't stopped moving in him and he can't decide if it's too much or if he wants more. It might be more because he seems to be moving back into them as much as he is thrusting into Yoochun's now firm grip. As the throbbing eases, Junsu removes his fingers and Changmin gasps at the loss. Yoochun soothes him a little longer with an open palm again and places warm kisses on his neck and shoulder. When Yoochun draws away, Chagnmin doesn't gasp, but it's just as much of a loss. His breath is the last thing to slow.

"What are you thinking?" Junsu asks quietly.

"I wish I had a camera," Yoochun whispers back. "He's so beautiful."

Changmin considers opening an eye to scowl at Yoochun, but it isn't worth it. Yoochun's just being weird. There is no way he could be beautiful with damp heat frizzing his hair, his skin likely flushed bright red, stinking of sweat and panting like he's run 10K. He feels breath at his ear. "You should fall over now," Junsu says.

Damn good idea.

He tips over sideways on his hand and knee, providing enough distance and drama to bounce a little as he lands. Junsu has already raided the tissue box for his fingers and Yoochun's hand, and when Yoochun reaches to place his sticky mess on the table, he also grabs a condom. The wrapper is open before he's shifted his legs to surround Junsu.

"Just a minute," Junsu warns as Yoochun slides it on him. Junsu hisses and grabs Yoochun's hands, the job not quite finished. "Just a minute," he says again with a lot more force behind it.

"I want you."

A very simple statement, spoken very softly, and it brings Changmin's attention into sharp focus. Junsu's grip on Yoochun's hands is tight and his breathing is shallow. After a few moments of stillness, he takes a deeper breath, loosens his hold and says, "You weren't the only one with a beautiful view. I don't think it will be--"

"I don't care," Yoochun cuts him off and rubs at his hips with raised knees. "Please, Junsu...." Junsu licks his lips then reaches down to feel around on the bed. Yoochun finds the lube first and puts it on the table. "I'm good."

"Didn't we have a version of this conversation recently?"

"Really, I'm good. Leftover from this morning. Come on!"

"This morning?" Changmin asks, remembering the sight of them sprawled semi-conscious in the bed.

"Lucky you weren't fifteen minutes earlier," Junsu says dryly as Yoochun pulls him forward and gets everything sorted out and lined up.

"Or unlucky." Yoochun grins. "Depends on how you look at it." Then the grin disappears as his jaw drops and he starts to pant. "Oh yeah."

Junsu is breathing heavily as well, but very deliberately and with his eyes closed. He's fighting for control, that much is obvious, and yet Yoochun reaches up and brushes the side of Junsu's face with his fingertips. Junsu laughs wryly as he opens his eyes. "You really don't care."

"Nope."

Yoochun reaches up for another caress, but Junsu catches his hand and kisses the palm. He moves his hips at the same time and Yoochun's eyelids close briefly before settling into a half-lidded gaze that Changmin sees slide in his direction. It draws him closer and Yoochun is caressing his face by the time he realizes how much he's intruding.

A glance up at Junsu reveals him with his eyes closed again. No sign of disapproval there, and perhaps keeping Yoochun's attention divided might be of use. Changmin leans into the touch, encouraging it, and pushes up onto his elbow so that he can reach out with his other hand to stroke Yoochun's cock. Yoochun grips Changmin's shoulder, pushes his head into the pillow and moans. Changmin turns to look at Junsu, afraid that he has overstepped. The kiss Junsu gives him puts that fear to rest very quickly.

"Help me prove that I can wait," Junsu murmurs against Changmin's lips. "But not too long."

Changmin smiles. He knows what Junsu is asking for. When he turns back Yoochun is watching him again; he smiles wider as he moves his hand again with a firmer touch this time.

"This isn't fair!"

Yoochun sounds like he means it up until the growl and arched back that accompanies the last syllable. Changmin keeps circling the head of Yoochun's cock with his thumb until the slickness he's spread there starts to get tacky. A quick swipe of his tongue over his hand solves that problem and lets him start a steady rhythm, off just enough from Junsu's to start Yoochun squirming. "Damn it, Changmin, you're out of step."

"Am I?" Changmin murmurs and suddenly Yoochun's eyes are wide open.

"Think it was me who was out of place," Junsu says. "Have I found my mark, Yoochun?"

Sharp, harsh breaths are the only answer heard and there are less than a dozen of them before liquid heat coats Changmin's fingers and Yoochun's stomach. Like last time, Yoochun is glorious in his abandon, but after the first few pulses, Changmin turns to look at Junsu; his jaw is clenched and there is a wild look in his eyes, but he waits until Yoochun has taken an easy breath before surging forward. Yoochun gasps and clutches at Junsu's shoulders; his grip eases quickly and his hands slide to cup the back of Junsu's neck. Changmin tries to pull away but it's over fast and he barely has his hand out from between them before he hears Junsu say, "Always," in one of his panted breaths. At least, he thinks he does.

With little ceremony, Junsu pulls out and flops down on his back beside Yoochun. "I think I'm dead."

"After that, one of us should be. And since it's you," Yoochun slides his hand into Changmin's hair and pulls him close, "I get to do this."

A simple kiss should not affect him like this anymore. It's like the first one in the stairwell; it leaves him shaking, a little raw, but this time wrapped with another feeling that he's starting to become familiar with. He's not sure though....

As the kiss slowly breaks, Yoochun takes Changmin's hand and eases it toward Junsu. "Open your fist," Yoochun whispers and Changmin does. His open, sticky palm is slapped onto Junsu's belly.

"Hey!"

"Didn't want you to feel left out. You were the only one likely to come out of this clean," Yoochun says, then rolls Changmin onto his back and slides, literally, over him to give truth to the statement and to get out of the bed. "I'm in the shower."

Changmin follows in the wake of Yoochun's departure, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. When his feet hit the floor, it's as if reality hits him as well. He's just had sex with all his bandmates. No, if that's all it was, he could deal. This...feels....

"Changmin?" Junsu's voice and hand get his attention, but Changmin doesn't want anyone's attention when feeling this uncertain.

"I'm sticky too, since Yoochun oozed over me on his way out. A shower sounds perfect." Changmin stands up, feeling Junsu's eyes on his back like a touch. He might not want it, but maybe he needs someone with him right now. "Care to join me?" he asks, turning his head just far enough to see Junsu's legs.

"Yeah." Changmin thinks he hears relief in Junsu's voice but it's hard to tell over his own.

The sound of water puts Yoochun in the large bath at the end of the hall, so Changmin goes into the smaller one he'd been in this morning, between Yunho's and Yoochun's rooms. He runs the water and gets in without looking at Junsu, and he's not sure why he can't. He's not sure of anything at the moment. Running on automatic, he washes quickly, passes the soap to Junsu as he rinses off, and then steps forward to give Junsu full access to the spray.

Junsu doesn't give any ground when Changmin steps back. In self-defense, he directs the top of his head into the shower nozzle, letting the water blanket him. But Junsu curls over Changmin's back, rests his chin against Changmin's shoulder, and braves the curtain of water to say, "It's not fair, turning me into a busybody."

Changmin lets his head hang in the spray for a few more seconds, because it really isn't fair. He straightens and shakes out his hair once Junsu has moved a step back, then he turns and looks into Junsu's eyes for the first time since leaving the bed. The worry he sees in them makes him hurt but trying to smile wouldn't help; Junsu knows the fake one. "It's been an...eventful twenty-four hours. I think it's just sinking in _how_ eventful."

"Regrets?"

"No." The ease of the answer is a surprise and Junsu must have seen it, because the worry becomes something sharper.

"Disappointed?" Changmin snorts and Junsu turns on his grin. "Is that a no?"

"It's a no."

"How many questions do I get in this game?"

Junsu's right, this isn't going to get them anywhere. Changmin grabs his courage and says it. "I love you all...." Or some of it.

The sharp look is back in Junsu's eyes but the grin has stayed as well. "You just never thought about having sex with any of us?"

Changmin feels heat that isn't from the water. He can't tell a lie that bold, especially when Junsu's beaming like the answer is written all over his face, which it probably is. "I never imagined combining the two conditions."

"Hmm." Junsu nods, very seriously. "Because having sex with people you love is unimaginable."

"Would you stop behaving like this is rational? There are four--" Changmin is back to drowning in the lost feeling again. "None of this is rational!" Junsu moves closer but doesn't touch him, and the confirmation of how well these men know him is even more frightening.

"Of course not," Junsu spits out, and the vehemence of it works as well as a slap in the face. "We don't lead rational lives. If we did, your biggest concern would be if you could sit through the morning class with a hangover, rather than wondering if one more inane interview will make your head explode. It's starting to worry me, Changmin. There was smoke coming out of your ears at the last one."

Changmin smiles; how could he not. "Yunho's biggest worry would be how to avoid his mother's invitations to dinner because the handsomest intern at the city's top law firm wouldn't have time to find a suitable girlfriend on his own."

Junsu nods and laughs although the sound turns a little sad. "Yoochun would be married." His lips twist a bit at Changmin's frown. "He'd have gotten some girl pregnant because he'd believed her when she said not to worry, she'd taken care of everything. He trusts too easily."

Changmin's not so sure about that; he'd be willing to place all his money on Junsu being a special case. He'd probably lose that money on a technicality, but it would be hard to complain about Junsu being the gate to let the rest of them in.

"Jaejoong...." Changmin pauses as he tries to continue with the game, his mind running through too many options, some horrible, some amazing. Junsu pokes him in the cheek, getting his attention.

"I can never figure out Jaejoong either," Junsu says. He lifts his arms to Changmin's shoulders, and Changmin can feel his fingers moving in the spray.

"And you...." This is another hard one, filled with dazzling choices. Changmin interweaves his fingers behind Junsu's back while he thinks.

"I'd be doing what I'm doing. This is rational for me. There is nothing else."

But there is and Changmin can see it in Junsu's eyes, in his shadow of a smile, in his casual caresses through the dripping tips of Changmin's hair. "You mean there _was_ nothing else."

The shadow evaporates and Junsu's true smile blazes. "You are the smart one after all."

Changmin shrugs and pulls his hands closer with Junsu conveniently in front of them. "Starting lessons on being irrational."

"Are you done?"

Junsu jumps and pivots in Changmin's arms, before Changmin even registers the intrusion. "What the hell?"

"I'm hungry. Come eat with me."

Changmin reaches to turn off the water as Junsu steps out of the shower and into the towel Yoochun is holding. "How can you be hungry? You didn't do anything."

"I came three times this morning. I'm depleted of trace nutrients."

"Sugar and caffeine for breakfast might also have something to do with that," Changmin offers while reaching for another towel.

Yoochun tries to look innocent while Junsu tries to look shocked. They both give up and Yoochun narrows his eyes at Changmin. "Tattletale."

"Food, Yoochun. Real food," Junsu rants as he walks out of the bathroom. "You can't always rely on Jaejoong to hand-feed you scraps. Yes, I do know about that."

"Yeah, yeah," Yoochun says, following behind. "The great oracle knows all. But the god of the kitchen will also know, and smite you good, if you go in there without pants on."

"That's a stupid rule," Junsu mutters as he passes by the doorway again, heading in the other direction toward his room. And his pants.

That's a house rule Changmin's never heard. But then he's never considered a reason to be in the kitchen without pants. Until now. And he is suddenly very grateful for Jaejoong's meticulous tendencies when it comes to the kitchen.

He's suddenly very grateful for a lot of things.

Yoochun pops his head in the doorway and tosses in Changmin's jeans. "Hurry up! Junsu's threatening to cook and if you're not watching from the beginning you'll have no idea what you're eating."

"I've got to find some clothes...."

"I found them," Yoochun jerks his chin toward the pile of denim. "They meet the dress code and fit perfectly over your--"

"Food!" Junsu says as he nabs Yoochun by the collar and drags him back toward the kitchen.

Changmin looks at the jeans, considering, then shrugs and puts them on. They _do_ meet the dress code. And pulling them on is comfortable, familiar, just like he's starting to feel about everything else that's happened today. Which is irrational. He shrugs again, tosses his towel over the bar, and goes to see what's going on in the kitchen. Rationality is really overrated when compared to comfort.

Or love.


End file.
